You may never know
by Catalina Rain
Summary: Sirius Black tracks down his old girlfriend when he escapes Azkaban. Chapter 6 now up! Read and Respond please! I'd love to hear what you think! :0) *CHAPTER 7 UP NOW!!!!*
1. The Letter

NOTE!!!!!!! I OWN THE RIGHTS TO CATALINA RAIN!!!!! She is NOT a character by J.K. Rowling, she came out of MY head, and I would appreciate it if people would not use her without asking....thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catalina Rain looked out if the window of her Florida Home. It had been years since she had seem Sirius Black. She knew he didn't kill those people, she had been there, but no one would listen...

She re-read the letter in her hand, it said:

_Catalina,_

_      I know it's been forever since we've seen each other. I've missed you so much. I hope you don't think that I actually killed those people. You know me, I would never do that. I wish that I could be with you right now, but we both know the Dementors are after me._

Catalina Shuddered at the thought of the Dementors, but read on:

_Dumbledore should be sending you a letter shortly. Sibyll Trelawny is going to resign, and knowing that you are an actual seer, he sees you as best for the job of the new divination teacher._

'Good,' she thought 'Dumbledore wants me to teach. I guess I could deal with going back to England. Maybe I wouldn't be as outlawed. Maybe people would forget about me and Sirius. Maybe they'll see that I didn't talk the Potter's into using Sirius as their secret-keeper. Maybe I can tell them all the truth.'

_I hope that you will take this job, and that maybe we will be able to see eachother again. The worst thing about being in Azkaban was that I couldn't be with you. There's something I never told you._

'Oh really?'

_Me__, Peter, and James were animagus._

'Yea, I knew Peter was...I saw him escape, but why didn't they tell me?'

_I'm sorry I never told you..._

'And you should be, I told you everything that happened to me.'

_But I know how people always try to squeeze information out of you, and I didn't want you under that pressure._

'yea, OK.'

_I still love you very much. _

'I was afraid he'd say that. Now I have to write back, because I still love him, and if he still loves me, I can't be mad.'

_And I hope that you will write me back, as I miss you so much._

'God, I miss him too....he has no idea.'

_You have no idea..._

'Some things never change....'

_Well, I must go. I love you._

_Sirius_

Catalina got up, and went across the room. She pulled a photo album of her and Sirius before....before everything. She looked at the picture of them at Hogsmeade. 'I have to write him back' she thought, 'I have to talk to him again.'

**((What do you think? If enough people like it so far, I'll do another chapter. Deal? ok. lol))**


	2. I know more than you think....

Catalina put down the picture. She had to write him back. She walked across the room, picked up her quill and a piece of parchment, and wrote:

_Sirius,_

_      I know that you didn't kill those people. I was there. But, I'll have to explain that to you in person, it's a very long story.  I will be taking the job at Hogwarts. I really want to see you, but you also know that I always wanted to teach. As for being a true seer, maybe I'll give Sibyll a run for her money? I don't know…anyway, I hope you're well. Is there anything you would like me to send to you? I'm sure you don't have much food…I guess I could send you some of that…I'll go to the store when I'm done and send it separately,  my owl isn't a strong as he used to be. I still don't see why you and James didn't tell me about you guys being animagus. You say people would try and squeeze information out of me, but if that were true, they would have listened when I tried to defend you. I told you everything about me, and you kept things from me…what else did you hide?  I'm not really angry, I just want to know. I miss you terribly. I do still love you, I think about you all the time. I hope I can see you soon, I'll send food later._

_Love of all my heart,_

_Catalina_

'There' she thought. 'That should get the point across.'

Catalina walked across the room, and opened the cage that held her owl.

"Take this to Sirius," she said. "I'm not sure where he is, but he's somewhere near Hogwarts. Just do your best."

She let the owl out the window, and watched it soar out into the summer sky.

'Oh, I hope it makes it!' She thought as she fixed food to send to Sirius. 

**((NEXT CHAPTER: Sirius at his hide out, gets letter, and responds…Catalina gets job offer…and more))**


	3. The Offer

Sirius Black leaned against the wall of the cave he was hiding in.

'This is too boring, I need some excitement,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder if Catalina got my letter yet.'

As soon as he said that, an owl came swooping in. He detached the letter from it's leg, and gave it a little of food from buckbeak the Hippogriff's plate. He read the letter.

_Sirius,_

_I know that you didn't kill those people. I was there. But, I'll have to explain that to you in person, it's a very long story._

'gee, wonder what that's about…' he wondered.

 _I will be taking the job at Hogwarts. _

'that's awesome.'

_I really want to see you,_

'She has no idea how much I want to see her…'

_ but you also know that I always wanted to teach. As for being a true seer, maybe I'll give Sibyll a run for her money? _

'Yea she will…that Trelawny…if I had a galleon for every time that woman predicted poor Harry's death, I'd be rich.'

_I don't know…anyway, I hope you're well. _

'that would be an overstatment'

_Is there anything you would like me to send to you? _

'you? Send you? That's all I want. God, I miss her…'

_I'm sure you don't have much food…_

'Got that right…'

_I guess I could send you some of that…I'll go to the store when I'm done and send it separately,_

'Joy!'

_ my owl isn't a strong as he used to be. I still don't see why you and James didn't tell me about you guys being animagus. _

'And then, she pours on the guilt…

_You say people would try and squeeze information out of me, but if that were true, they would have listened when I tried to defend you. _

'what?'

_I told you everything about me, and you kept things from me…what else did you hide? I'm not really angry, I just want to know. I miss you terribly. _

'I think she is…'

_I do still love you,_

'Good to know…'

_I think about you all the time. _

'glad she hasn't forgotten me then.'

_I hope I can see you soon, _

'So do I…'

_I'll send food later._

'I'm waiting…'

_Love of all my heart,_

_Catalina_

Sirius looked up. He missed Catalina so much. The way her hair never seemed to tangle in the wind, how her eyes change colors when she cries, how warm she felt on the coldest winter days…

He looked down. He was a mess. 'Hopefully, someone can help me clean up! She can't see me like this!' He thought to himself. 

Soon enough, an owl arrived with lots of food. Sirius felt like it was Christmas in July. There was so much food in the package he was surprised that one owl could have carried it. He couldn't believe how good Catalina was to him. He didn't even have to ask, she just seemed to know, that he was starving.

'And that's probably a seer thing too,' he thought. 'Or maybe we are connected in a way.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catalina looked up from her book when the sound of wings flapping broke her concentration. She took the letter, and noticed automatically that it had the Hogwarts emblem on it. She opened it. And sure enough, it was a job offer for the position of Divination teacher. She replied with a yes, and sent the owl back on its way. For once, she felt things were going to go right.


	4. A New Begining

~*~

"I don't see why you don't want Catalina around, Severus," Dumbledore said To Severus Snape. "She's perfectly normal; once you get past the troubles she's had."

"I don't see why you are so keen on hiring her Professor," Snape replied coldly.

"I think we both know that Ms. Rain is very talented at all forms of divination. She was able to tell me, before young Harry Potter was even born, that Voldemort's power would cease soon, and it happened a little over a year later. I don't think there are any people we can find right now, and I feel it's best that she returns, people miss her. She has been gone for a while. Why do you detest that she comes back?" Dumbledore asked.

"We umm…have a disagreement…it just…hasn't been well…" Snape said.

"Oh, that's right. Back when you were at school. If you're still upset about that, I'm sorry that it hurts, but she is best for the job. I hope you will be able to sort things out," Dumbledore said in a tone that implied the discussion was over.

'Great,' thought Snape. 'She's coming back. She can come back, and she can float around the school being her beautiful self, her eyes reminding me that she didn't want me, and she never would. I shouldn't have even asked her in the first place…it was stupid…should have known she liked Black…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius decided that he would just write a quick note back saying he would talk to her in person soon. He sent it off quickly, and then wrote to Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for giving Catalina the job. You have no idea what you're doing for me…I do have one last request, however. I am in a state of umm…shabbiness. I haven't been able to wash my clothes or anything. Do you think I could give you my Gringotts key and you could buy me some small things? It would be well appreciated. I can't let Catalina see me like this. Anyhow, I hope everything is well with you. I must go._

Sirius

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh good, mail's here!" Dumbledore said to himself.

He scanned through his mail…there was a letter saying Catalina would take the job, a few letters saying he doesn't run the school right…and a letter from Sirius Black.

Dumbledore chuckled when he was done reading the letter from Sirius. 'It's cute really…him  wanting to be cleaned up jut for her.' He thought. However, he wrote Sirius a short note saying he would help him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't see why you just decided to go back," Catalina's friend Roxanne said to her while she was packing her bags. "You like it here! You've always said that you dreaded going back there!"

"Roxanne…you're not helping me! I need to do this for myself, I haven't seen Sirius in years! I miss him! And I've always wanted to be a teacher! The headmasters here aren't too keen on hiring people from different schools, you know that! I don't want to leave, but it just…feels right, like I need to do this or everything will be messed up somehow!" Exclaimed Catalina.

Roxanne looked hurt. "So, you're saying that you just want to go, and leave everything here behind?"

"You know that's not what I'm saying. I want you to come visit me sometime OK? I'd never forget all my great friends here, but I grew up there…I have to go  back…"  she said.

"Well ok…I guess everything will be alright…but just promise me, that you'll keep in touch!" Roxanne said to her friend.

"I promise!" said Catalina. She hugged her friend, and then apparated to Diagon Alley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Returning to all left behind

Diagon Alley was just as she had remembered it. So many people, so many wizards…It was nothing like America. In America, you went into the normal muggle shops, then went through a barrier to a wizards store…it was very complicated…you had to remember…muggle grocery store, meant potion ingredients, book store for spell books, and so on…Catalina had forgotten the luxury of being able to walk from store to store without muggles looking at her.

It wasn't long before she began recognizing people. She soon was glad she had come back, and everyone she talked to seemed happy also. Almost everybody, that is. 

~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape was in the potion ingredient store, stocking up for the new school year. Catalina had gone in there to visit the shopkeeper, and accidentally bumped into Snape.

"You should watch where you're going!" Snape said, as he turned around. "You could have-"

But then he saw who it was. 'Catalina Rain' he thought. 'she looks even more beautiful than she did.'

He snapped back to reality.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Severus! I-I didn't mean to bump into you! I-I guess I'll go now…" said Catalina as she hurried away, wishing she hadn't met him again in the way she just had.

'Great! Just great! Now, he has even more reason do despise me! He already thinks I'm trouble…but he KNOWS that wasn't my fault…ehh…I'm thinking about this too much…I shouldn't worry. There's nothing he can do!' She thought as she walked to the back of the shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catalina settled in to a room in the leaky cauldron. She soon received an owl from Sirius.

_Catalina,_

_Can you get to Hogsmeade anytime soon? Write me back if you can, I want to see you. It's been to long._

_Love,_

Sirius

'Well yea, I could get there now. I *can* apparate. Oh well, I guess I'll just write back and ask him when he wants to see me…I wouldn't want to go there now, he may not be ready.'

She pulled out parchment and wrote a quick note back, then went  to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm so glad Dumbledore agreed to help me out…I haven't been this clean in a year…it feels nice," he said to himself. 

'I hope she can get here!' he thought. Then it dawned on him. She could apparate. 'Duh!'  He thought. 'I could have just said, anytime is good…I'm as ready as I need to be and she would have been here fast! Now I just have to wait longer!'

Just then, an owl entered his cave. It was Catalina's owl, he'd seen it many times before. 

He read the note quickly, then wrote back saying that whenever she could, that it would be ok. He couldn't wait to see her again.

(((Again, shortness of chapter. I'll get better about that, I promise…anywayz, I'll get the next one up soon…I'll start working on it now! Please tell me what you think!!!)))


	6. Finally...

The sun rose in Diagon Alley the next morning and Catalina woke to an owl. Sirius had written her back to tell her any time was good. She decided that it was too early to go now, and that she would get ready, and then go. But she wouldn't take too long…it  had been long enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius woke up very early that day. Maybe it was because he couldn't wait to see Catalina. Or maybe he was nervous. He couldn't tell. All he knew was she needed to get there soon. He got up, cleaned up a little, and waited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catalina was ready she had waited so long for this, and now she was ready. She straightened up, and then dissapparated to Sirius' hideout

~*~*~*~*~

Catalina suddenly appeared in the entrance of Sirius' cave. Sirius jumped up. Catalina ran to him, and they kissed. 'It's been too long,' they both thought.

Sirius finally let go of Catalina and stepped back to look at her.

"You look great," He finally said after a few minutes. She was just as he had remembered her, tall, with long brown hair and beautiful eyes.

"You look a little hungry," She giggled…"You wanna fix that?"

"If I could, I would, but it's not easy…" He replied.

"Well ya know, you *could* always come back with me as a dog, I mean, no one would know…" she said.

"I guess I could…you wouldn't mind? I mean, I don't want to be any trouble…you don't have to do this…" he trailed off.

"But I want to. I'm here now, and I don't wanna be apart anymore." She said firmly.

"What about Buckbeak?" asked Sirius.

"Where'd he come from?"

"I think Harry freed it…it was going to be executed or something. It was Hagrid's I think…why?" 

"Well, you could return it…or you could hide it, set it free…" Catalina suggested.

"Yea I guess…OK, I'll come with you. Lets set Buckbeak free first," said Sirius.

And so, they took buckbeak to Hogwarts, and set him free in the forbidden forest.

"Is there anything you need from the cave?" Catalina asked.

"No…just some letters, nothing important."

"OK. We'll walk to the edge of the grounds and apparate back to the leaky cauldron. That's where I'm staying. You'll want to transform before we go. Let's go," Catalina said.

They walked to the edge of the grounds and then apparated to the leaky cauldron.

It had been a long day, and Catalina was really tired. She got ready for bed, and settled down under the covers. The dog form of Sirius curled up next to her. If this was all she could have right now, it was ok. As long as he was there, everything seemed right.

Catalina was going to enjoy her time back at Hogwarts, with all that she had left behind.

**(((Ooo….what happens next? Lol…well, probably, Catalina will go settle in to Hogwarts and keep Sirius as her "pet" or something…I'm not sure yet lolz, and I'm sorry bout the shortness.)))**


	7. troubles

**((A/N- I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me SO long to update.**** I've had hella writers block!  Anywayz, I don't know how long this will be, but, bear with me! Lol))**

Disclaimer- OK, I haven't put this in any other chapters, *oops* But, I own only ONE of the characters, which is Catalina Rain. I have only given ONE person permission to use her, and if I catch anyone else with my character, your ass is grass. Lol.

~*~

            Catalina woke up the next morning when the sun rose. She quietly packed up her things, and woke the dog that was Sirius up. She made him change back to human so they could talk.

            "What are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

            "Well, I _could  keep you as my pet…I don't think Dumbledore would object, and you could change back at night when everyone was asleep. Then you wouldn't have to leave me," Catalina reasoned._

            "It makes sense, but I refuse to eat dog food," he laughed.

            Catalina grinned.

            "Fine, no dog food," she finalized.

            Sirius changed back to his dog form, and they were off to Hogwarts.

~°~

            Severus Snape glared out the window. He couldn't help but wonder about what Catalina was like now. Was she still like she had been in school? Would she still think he was scum? Did she shudder at the thought of him? Was she still-He stopped himself. 'Don't think about it, you idiot. It's in the past, it's over, she doesn't want you, she wants Black.' Somewhere in his brain he could hear someone telling him he may be wrong. He hoped so.

~°~

            "She'll be here soon, Albus?" Asked Minerva McGonagall, who was sitting across the desk from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

            "She will be here soon, she said she'd try and get here today, but we both know that things can stand in the way of travel," He replied.

            "Are you sure you should be hiring her? I mean, she has a bad history…" She trailed off.

            "Catalina Rain is qualified for the job. Her history is not true, people have bent her life in to obscure shapes, and no one realizes that she never did anything of the sort," He replied in a tone that announced the end of the conversation.

**((OK, Short, I know, but I have writers block, BAD, gimme a break, lol))**


	8. arrival

**((*screams* WRITERS BLOCK!!!!**** AHH!!!!!! OK, I've lost where I'm going with this story, I think I had it all planned out, but I don't know. I'm doing another story with my friend Julia though, under the pen name FunkyMonkeyBunch. It's a humor fic. Go check it out sometime, but be warned, I wasn't sane when I thought it up, lol.))**

Disclaimer- I only own Catalina…and I myself own her. Like I said, I catch anyone but the ONE person that has permission with my character, I track you down and your ass is a goner.

~°~°~°~°~°~

            Catalina arrived at Hogwarts with the dog that was Sirius tagging along behind her in the early evening. She was greeted by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

            "Your room is at the top of the north tower, Catalina," Dumbledore told her politely, looking at Sirius. "Minerva can show you the way."

            "Thank you, Professor," she said in a tone that would make you forget…everything you may have heard, because it couldn't possibly be true…

~°~

            Snape was walking down the hall and ran in to Catalina. She dropped the book in her hand and accidently hit Sirius on the head causing him to yelp because of it. He picked it up for her, and handed it to her. She mumbled a quick thank you, and quickly walked away…_'maybe she's as nervous as I am'  He thought. _

~°~

            Catalina realized when she got to the room at the top of the north tower that she would have to redecorate. The room was too…depressing. She decided she would go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right now, she just wanted to settle in.

~°~

            When she got time to think, she remembered her school days. She remembered Lily…she remembered James…she remembered Sirius and even Severus-as much as she said it was all behind her…-she remembered everything. She was pulled back to reality when Dumbledore climbed the ladder to her class room.

            Catalina jumped slightly. Dumbledore's visit came as a slight surprise.

            "Good evening, Ms. Rain. I hope you are doing ok with unpacking," He said politely.

            "Hello, professor, I'm doing great, I think I may have to redecorate…" She laughed slightly "Trelawny wasn't the brightest person."

            "Well, I'm sure you'll have a good environment by the time term starts September first," He replied. And with that, he ventured down the ladder and went back to work.

            "Well, that seemed forced," She thought out loud. The dog Sirius nodded slowly. She chuckled.

            "I'm glad you're here…I'd go insane," She smiled.

            Sirius nuzzled her hand and went to a corner to take a nap, leaving Catalina to think about lessons for a while, until finally drifting off to sleep also.

**((writers BLOCK! MAJOR! AHHH! lol, I'm working on it, I PROMISE! :o) review, PLEASE, I hardly get ANY reviews!))**


	9. confessions

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters..except Catalina, bla bla bla, plot is mine…yea. Lol

((MEH! Writers block, STILL. Lol, I've kinda lost where this is going…mehx2 *LIKE MY WORD? Lol* So yea, we can find out together.))

~*~

Catalina woke up the next morning to find Sirius next to her. Human. She jumped, startled slightly, and work him up.

"Huh? Wha?" Sirius mumbled as he was awoken.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" Catalina hissed. "What of someone caught you!? We would BOTH be in major trouble! I don't know where you're head is right now, but you better get a grip, you have to be more careful."

Sirius laughed. "Chill out Cat, no one saw me, I don't think they'd be able to get through your door without the passwords anyway, right?"

"Yea I guess…" She sighed, "But still, you should stay in your dog form, it makes me feel better about everything, I guess it even makes me feel that you're safe…" she trailed off.

"Aww, come on, I can't stay a dog forever…" He complained.

"Fine," She said, "But, you have to have a time frame, like…9 PM to 7 AM, I don't want you in your human form during the day, it's too dangerous."

Sirius kissed her lightly. "Ok, I'll stay in dog form all day, just for you…"

Catalina smiled. "Good," She replied, before getting up and getting dressed to go downstairs.

~*~

(Skipping through time, explaining the next few days would be some worthless mumbo jumbo, lol)

~*~

By the time the school year had started, Catalina had redecorated her class room in shades of light blue, her favorite color, and also she felt it would lighten up the room…she had everything just the way she wanted it, and the year was going to be great.

At the start of the year feast, Catalina sat between Professor Flitwick and Snape. She had a good conversation with Flitwick about her and her friend's clever tricks back in the day, but Snape didn't seem very comfortable around her. She asked him about it later on…

"Severus?" she asked.

"Yes, Catalina?" he croaked back.

"Umm, is there a problem?" She asked sweetly.

Snape looked annoyed.

"Problem?" He Huffed, "No, of course not, why would there be? I mean, you only threw me off to the side after 1 year of you loving me and me loving you for that Black character, why would there be a problem?"

Catalina felt guilty. Had she really had that much of an impact? Did he really still despise her for that? She thought about it, and replied coldly.

"I'm sorry that you can't put the past behind you Severus, but you're going to have to. That was very long ago, why not try starting over again? It's slightly sad to live in the past…"

"Wouldn't you know," He said, "I suppose I can try and forget…but don't expect me to be the nicest person towards you, you did scar me badly…"

Catalina giggled on the inside. Her? Scar Snape? The very thought made her almost explode with laughter, but she contained herself long enough to get a few corridors away from him before laughing.

She got up to her room and nearly passed out on the bed, but stopped when she realized that Sirius was looking at her, in his human form. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Catalina laughed, "Oh yea, time of my life, I've made some discoveries also," She held back a laugh.

Sirius looked curious. "Discoveries?" he asked.

Catalina started to laugh. "Oh yea, major ones…evidently, I've scarred Snape," She laughed even harder.

Sirius started cracking up. "Are you KIDDING me?" He laughed.

Catalina shook her head.

"Nope, came straight from him. He's scared."

They both laughed for a bit, before turning off the lights and going to sleep.

((Not bad, eh? Longer than I thought it would be! Hahaha. Anywho, I'll leave this be. Hope you like it! Review please! :o) ))


End file.
